


Roller Coaster

by super_powerful_queen_slayyna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amusement Parks, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Castiel Makes the First Move, Castiel gets all the love he deserves, Castiel is Not Oblivious, Dean Has a Fear of Heights, Dean is So Whipped, Dean pranks Sam, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human Castiel, I apologize for no Jack because I starting writing this before Team Free Will 2.0 became a 'thing', M/M, No Angst, POV Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Knows, Supportive Sam Winchester, Surprises, Team Free Will, Team Free Will Bonding, Team Free Will take a well deserved vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_powerful_queen_slayyna/pseuds/super_powerful_queen_slayyna
Summary: Dean wants to surprise Cas. Sam helps. Fast forward to Team Free Will in an amusement park, followed by Destiel shenanigans.(P.S. Sleepy cuddles ahead.)





	Roller Coaster

**Author's Note:**

> At last! After much blood, sweat and tears, I'm here! Finally finished! Dear _Chuck_ am I glad. Thanks to my amazing beta Jess who dealt with my poor tenses _way_ too late in the night. Check out her [ tumblr here ](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/), and _definitely_ [ her ao3 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest).  
>  Also special thanks to [ Tenoko1 ](http://tenoko1.tumblr.com/) for helping me with the kiss scene. (P.S. She [ also has a ao3 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1). And Bonus! Podfics! I highly recommend you check them out).
> 
> Okay okay, without further ado, let's get on with the fic!

Okay, Dean knows _what_ he was thinking but what was he _thinking_?

_Remember, this is for Cas. You’re doing this for Cas._

He’s saved the world countless times, faced foes from _pre-biblical times_. So, this should be nothing right?

 _At least all of them were on safe, solid_ **_ground_ ** , his brain provides, unhelpfully.

It had been a few slow weeks. But that was planned. After Castiel gave up his grace and moved into the bunker as a newly permanent _human_ resident, Sam proposed they take a few, well earned weeks off. Even if it was merely to show Cas the ropes and help him through the transition, if for no other reason. His last time as a human was not at all a pleasant experience and Dean vowed that that won’t be the case this time around.

And thus began The Education.

Cas already knew the very basic, what with being an ex-angel and knowing the needs of human anatomy. He also did survive all on his own last time. But that was simply that: _survival_ . Oh no, Dean was gonna show him how to _live_.

The first week, they raided the nearest Walmart. Castiel had never needed material things, being an angel and all. Dean thought it was high time they changed that.

Along with clothes (40% of which were entirely flannel), toiletries, shoes, a freaking watch and anything else they could think of (Dean sneaked some lube in there, you know, just in case), they bought furniture. Honestly, trying to get comfortable in only the chairs in the War room was getting old and, after all, they needed a common place to sit back and relax and watch some movies. The latter of which they would be doing a lot of, for Cas’ “Education”.

It took nearly two days of work - from cleaning up a suitable room to carrying the couch, armchairs and TV and setting them up in the best configuration possible. They hadn’t moved for the rest of the second day, instead choosing to reap the fruits of their labour over _The Mask of Zorro_ and some beer from the mini fridge that Dean thankfully had the foresight to buy for the rec room.

As they explored the vast world of make believe, Cas’ curiosity seemed never ending. Ranging from food to frivolous human customs like making snow angels or the complex proceedings at weddings. The brothers had to admit that in pursuit of giving Castiel the experiences he’s never had, they themselves had fun. They got to relive childhood memories as simple as eating chocolate chip ice cream while sitting on the grass next to a lake on a sunny afternoon and just talking. What’s the point in saving the world if they can’t enjoy its beauty?

Which lead Dean back to now, in his Baby with the same messy haired man next to him, gazing out the window and taking in the scenery as they drove by in silence. At least, that’s what it appeared like from the outside. In the hunter's head, it was chaos of fear, nerves, trepidation and excitement. It seemed fear was winning at the moment.

“Dean, are you okay? You seem pale.”

“Yeah Cas, I'm fine. Thanks,” he said, swallowing.

Castiel apparently wasn't convinced.

“We’re not on a beer run, are we?”

“Nope.”

Thankfully, Cas didn't prod further. But, out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw him staring out the window, frowning. Not satisfied with the answer then.

See the thing was, Dean had been wanting to surprise Cas with something... but he couldn't think of anything fitting. What do ‘normal’ people do for fun anyway? A bar was the first thing that popped into his head, but he discarded the thought immediately. They had always hung out in bars - during cases, before cases, after a particularly successful case - it’d be _boring_ to the ex-angel if they went to some old bar. Although, Cas did express interest in playing Pool or Foosball occasionally. Dean should look into buying those game tables at some point.

A mall, maybe? But what would they do there? Window shopping? At best, buy necessities that they would’ve bought anyway during their trip to the supermarket that happened like once in two weeks. So what’s the point?

The ex-angel might enjoy being amongst humans that aren’t Sam and Dean for a change, though. Dude always was fascinated by watching humanity. Hell, Dean caught him scrutinizing his hands while making dinner the other day. _Might be an exciting experience for him after all_ , Dean reasoned.

_Nope._

The three of them had spent a day at the nearest mall, walking all over while the brothers tried their best to answer all the questions Cas had, born out of natural curiosity.

“I don’t understand the purpose of the lights and wheels on these shoes. Wouldn’t they actually hinder walking rather than making it convenient for the user?”

“What is the purpose of inorganic plants? Photosynthesis clearly doesn’t occur and it isn’t useful for bees to pollinate; I don’t see how they can be decorative?”

“I don’t understand why children’s toys must be differentiated in this manner. Even assigning specific colours to children based on their genitals is ludicrous. Pink is not ‘masculine’ or ‘feminine’, it’s just a colour.” At that point, the shop’s assistant approached them and asked them to _‘leave because you’re offending people’_. Dean dragged Cas out of there, anticipating another outburst.

It wasn’t a dreadful time, but Dean couldn’t see the spark that lights up Cas’ eyes whenever he really enjoys or is passionate about - Dean’s cooking, animated TV shows and movies ( _There is joy to be found in the simplicity of the stories Dean)_. It especially comes out when the two of them are sparring, or even in the shooting range. It was really something to behold and never failed to send his stomach into a whirlwind - the good kind. So yeah, Dean wanted to do something enthralling.

The balm to his troubles came in the form of Sam Winchester. Good ol’ Sammy.

“Amusement park.”

“What?”

“You wanted a good surprise for Cas. Well I say let’s take him to an amusement park. There’s a new one that was finished barely a month ago, approximately two hours drive from here. I think it’s called ‘Escapade Realm’ or something like that. Point is, it’ll be a good experience for him. Plus, we’ve never been to a legitimate park either. It’s perfect.”

And so it was.

 _‘Escapade Kingdom’_ , as they found out later, was huge, with a exclusive children’s section that had a Disney theme - _‘That’s stupid, adults should have a themed part as well’ ‘We can go to Disneyland later if you really want Sammy. You can even dress as Rapunzel, you’ve got the hair for it’ ‘Very funny, Dean’_ \- and a generic adults section with roller coasters and Ferris Wheels that reached ridiculous heights - _‘those heights are normal, you don’t have to get on, I’ll go with Cas’ ‘No, I want to, it’ll be fine’_ . There were even some impressive water themed rides - _‘See? Themed’ ‘Not the same thing, Dean’_ \- he made a mental note to buy some swimming trunks. Since the park was fairly new, the price to get in was lower than what they expected. They booked three all-day passes that would allow them to go on whatever rides that pleased - food and game stalls excluded. The brothers couldn’t wait for the day to arrive, excitedly making plans and figuring out the best way to surprise Cas.

Unfortunately for Dean, amidst all the planning and that one secret trip to buy the necessities while Sam kept Cas distracted - no one wanted sunburn on what’s supposed to be a fun day out and someone’s gotta buy those swimming trunks - Dean forgot one very crucial detail.

The very very _very_ high rides that he agreed to go on. Well, he didn’t forget, per se. More like, he forgot to pre-freak out so that he could be relatively calm when they actually got on them. Well, the car was just a good place as any. Dean just hoped he didn’t crash.

Sam had started an hour before they did so that he could scope out the place. He had wanted to get a structured path in place to follow, saying that it was more efficient so that they wouldn’t waste daylight trying to decide where to go. Dean couldn’t argue with that logic.

When they reached their destination, Cas was speechless. There was nothing but awe written all over his face as he stared out the window and took in the large and colourful ‘ _Welcome to the start of one of the best times you’ll ever have’_ board erected right outside the parking lot.

“Dean…”

“Surprise Cas,” Dean said, smiling to himself as he put the Impala into park.

They got out and Dean rounded the car to get out their duffel bag that didn’t contain weapons for once. When he walked over to Cas, the other man had a confused expression on his face, complete with cute head tilt and eye squint.

“Why keep it a secret till the last minute? While I appreciate the gesture, I could’ve helpful in planning this and more importantly, packed all my necessities for the trip.”

Dean patted the bag. “Everything you could possibly need is in here. Sam helped, and he thought of things I couldn’t even dream of. You’ll be fine. And whatever you think you’ll need, we can buy in the shops inside,” Dean hesitated but continued, needing to say this, “We - well mostly me, but the park was Sam’s idea - wanted to do something nice for you, Cas. After everything you’ve been through, you deserve it.”

During his mini monologue, Cas’ expression melted into a soft and fond one. He stepped forward quickly, enveloping Dean in a hug. It lasted longer than what a ‘thank you’ hug probably should, but Dean didn’t find it in himself to care. This trip was about letting go and that’s what Dean Winchester is going to do.

With Dean’s arm circling Cas’ shoulder, they walked through the main entrance where they found Sam leaning against a nearby wall, marking a pamphlet with a pen.

“Hello Sam,” Cas called as they joined him.

“Hey! You guys made it! I was gonna text you.”

“I believe Dean said you played a sizable part in the planning of this excursion, Sam.”

“Sizable? This was _totally_ my idea and Dean just - oof!” Sam’s dramatics were cut of by Cas crushing him. He laughed, patting the shorter man on the back.

“Still, thank you,” Cas remarked as he stepped back and beamed up at his friend.

“Don’t thank me yet, the day just started.”

He launched into an explanation of what he’d been doing the past hour. He laid out their game plan for the day.

“But we can always switch it up as we go. Now, what we have to decide on is, water or dry rides first? It’s better if we complete them all the once so that we don’t have to constantly keep changing in and out of our swimming trunks.”

“I want to finish the water parts before lunch. Water makes me hungry,” Dean added. Sam concurred.

Cas was looking at the top of the highest roller coaster. They could see it even from the entrance. “Can we go on that one first?” he asked.

“Sure Cas,” Sam agreed immediately. Dean was a little more hesitant. This was kinda what he’d been dreading. But... he was also determined to go through with it. He didn’t want to back out now after coming all this way.

As they walked towards the ride, Sam pulled him aside. “Are you sure want to go through with this, Dean? I’m sure Cas would understand if you wanted to sit this one out.”

“That I would understand what?” Cas piped in from in front of them. Oops. Sam needed to learn how to be more discreet.

Dean gulped, “It’s nothing Cas, don’t worry.”

A few moments of contemplation, it clicked. “The heights… Dean we don’t have to go on the ride if it makes you uncomfortable,” Cas reasoned out, “like Sam pointed out, I - ”

“No,” Dean interrupted, “I’ll be fine,” he insisted. “Roller coasters are mainly speed, exhilaration and adrenaline, right? Those I can handle. They even sound fun!” Dean swallowed. “I’m not going to give that up or ruin it for you guys because of the first minute of slow upward climb. Plus, once we’re going that fast, I won’t be able to see much other than the track in front of me.”

Okay, so he maybe kinda _did_ have time to google what it would feel like to be on a roller coaster so that he could be somewhat prepared. It just didn’t seem like enough when he was freaking out in the car, alright?

“But - ” Sam and Cas began to protest.

He grabbed them started towards the tall monstrosity. “We’re wasting time arguing. Let’s just go already!”

In the twenty minutes they had to wait in line, Dean managed to distract himself enough that he was no longer actively terrified. Cas helped with the reassuring smiles and shoulder squeezes he sent his way, while Sam engaged him in debate about the Batman vs. Superman movie they saw earlier that week. Apparently, there’s a lot of ground to cover if you dig deep enough. But, by the time it was their turn to climb in, all that effort went down the drain. Dean tried to muster up a smile for the guy at the gate instructing them to buckle in tight, but it probably appeared constipated instead of genuine.

“First time?” the guy checking Dean and Cas’ restraints inquired as his fingers lingered slightly longer on Dean’s than it did on Cas’, the base of his palm grazing lighty over Dean’s thigh as he pulled his hand back and smiled. Broadly.

Dean’s fear addled brain didn’t register the implications. “Yeah, that obvious?”

Castiel, on the other hand… “He’ll be fine.” he said stiffly, with a hard stare.

The dude only smirked, raising his eyebrows as he stepped back. He sent a wink Cas’ way before moving on to the next row where Sam was seated, witness to the shenanigans. _‘Oh, today’s definitely going to be eventful’_ Sam thought to himself.

The crawl upwards was _excruciating_. Dean closed his eyes at first, humming Metallica to calm himself until he felt Cas’ hand land on his thigh and trace soothing patterns with his thumb. He really wanted to lace their fingers together as he was positive that would be exponentially more effective but didn’t dare let go of the bars holding him in place. Instead, he just concentrated on the sight and feel of them on his thigh until they reached the apex of the climb.

He was right about the rest of the ride. The twists and turns, loops, bends and pivots left his mind reeling. He couldn’t look anywhere but straight ahead and everything whipped by so fast, he forgot he was higher up from the ground than he normally would have liked. He might have even let out a laugh or two - either because of the joyful screaming that surrounded him or his own enjoyment, it’s hard to tell.

In the end, when he got out, it was in a daze. He didn’t even register he’d left the ride until Sam’s voice penetrated his stupor.

“That was awesome!”

Cas grinned widely too. “I don’t know if the rest of the rides can live up to that.”

Dean let out a full body laugh. It was borderline hysterical but he didn’t care. His body had been tense and edgy for hours and it felt like he was finally loosening up. Maybe also letting go of something in him that was locked for a long, long time…

When he composed himself, Sam and Cas were still grinning. “Cas, my dude, there’s only one way to find out.” With that, he slung an arm onto his shoulder and lead them to the nearest bathroom so that they could change for the water rides. Sam followed behind, shaking his head. The three of them hadn’t smiled so much in a long time (if ever) and it was _just_ the beginning.

* * *

The rest of the day was amazing. (Obviously).

Dean couldn’t have asked for a more perfect day. The sun was a bit too much sometimes but he was distracted enough by Cas that he was able to ignore it.

God, _Cas._

Dean knew the man was hot (particularly in those swim shorts _damn_. Dean may have also stumbled over his words when Cas came out of the changing room), he would even admit to thinking the word _beautiful_ at times. But _today_. Today, Cas was _absolutely_ **_stunning_**. Dean Winchester had never been more entranced by Castiel. That light in Cas’s eyes he’d been missingr? He was _drowning_ in it.

Cas was buzzing with ceaseless, almost childlike excitement. It lit up his face, melting away all the burdens that he always seemed to be carrying, making him look younger.

Dean was _so_ screwed.

The sun was _not helping._

While they were sitting on a bench, enjoying the churros they had bought, Cas had turned to face Sam, who was on the other side of Dean on the bench, the sun had caught his deep blue eyes in such a way that they were _glowing_. If Dean didn’t know any better, he’d think that Cas’ grace was shining through.

And then, Cas was laughing. Neither a chuckle nor a grin but a head thrown back, belly laugh at Sam’s joke that Dean was too preoccupied to pay attention to. Too preoccupied by the man beside him who he’s known for such a long time and yet has never seen him so _happy_. Too burdened by an impending apocalypse or guilt from deaths of friends and family that weren’t his fault but Cas blamed himself for it anyway.

But here they were, free from the oncoming Big Bad, free from the burdens of the world that they unnecessarily take on, free to sit on a nondescript bench in an amusement park and enjoy themselves like families ought to and Cas was _laughing_ . His cheeks shining in the sun, eyes scrunched up but as he faced Dean, his eyes reflected the blue of the sky leaving the hunter _breathless_.

“Dean? Are you okay?”

Dean realised he was staring and snapped out of it. Cas was eyeing him with mild concern although the mirth from before was underlying the worry. Sam, on the other hand, had an air of smugness.

 _Fuck you_ , _sun_.

“Yeah, I guess the heat is getting to me a little.” Dean blushed, hoping they’d buy his flimsy excuse, “We should get going. Don’t want to waste any more daylight when we still have so much ground to cover.” Dean patted Cas’ thigh as he rose and clocked Sam who had already taken out the map that marked their next destination.

“Well, there’s just surfing left from our water rides list before we can stop for _actual_ lunch that _someone_ was too hungry to wait for.” Sam looked pointedly at Dean, who raised his hands in a not-my-fault gesture. “After that, we can change back into normal clothes. But I’m warning you, if we change, we can’t do anymore water rides. So, if you want to repeat something, say it now.”

“Nah, my fingers are starting to shrivel up,” Dean said. “Besides I want to go to the Haunted House already! Unless Cas…” Dean trails off.

“I agree. Let’s stick to our plan,” Cas said, standing up. “I am also curious about the famed Mirror Maze.”

“Alright, cool. Surf’s up, y’all!” Dean exclaimed, hauling his moose of a brother to his feet and tugging him in the direction of _‘Surf Mania’._

Cas picked up the duffel bag with their things and followed behind, chuckling lightly. “Dean slow down. You’re going to tire yourself before the end of the day.”

What a hypocrite. Did he _really_ forget the way he ran towards _‘100 feet Water Slide’_ like an hour ago? They’d nearly lost him to the crowd.

Needless to say: the brothers were wiped by the end of the day.

“I think we need to start heading back. It’s getting dark and we have quite a bit to drive if we’re still going to stick with the plan to get some real food at that fancy restaurant,” Sam said, stretching his arms out to relax his muscles and work out the kinks.

“Yes, that’s probably a good idea,” Cas said, his excitement deflating a little. Dean caught his longing glance at the Ferris Wheel.

“You know what Sam, why don’t you go ahead and wait in the car,” Dean said, glancing at the only ride they hadn’t been on yet, “I’ll take Cas on one more ride and then we’ll catch up.”

“Oh. No, it’s okay Dean, I’ll come with. One more ride isn’t going to kill me.”

“No Sammy, it’s fine. Besides, you’re wiped. You came here earlier than the two of us and you could use the rest.”

He’s dead tired too, but for Cas - it was worth it.

Sam looked uncertain, but Dean could detect a hint of relief in his eyes. “You sure?”

“Yeah man, go take a nap or something. Or, in fact, listen to one of those crappy yoga podcasts that you’re so into these days,” Dean said, suddenly feeling charitable. He’ll give Baby a deep cleanse later on as an apology.

Dean stopped right as he handed the keys over to Sam, holding up his index finger.

“Just this once.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

He turned around and called out a goodbye to Cas without a backwards peep.

“Bye Cas!”

“Goodbye, Sam.”

They watched him go for a bit before Dean turned to Cas, taking hold of his hand and pulling him along.

“Come on, the Ferris Wheel awaits your angelic presence.”

“Not an angel anymore, Dean.”

He had that adorable little smile on his face again. It wasn’t _fair_.

As they walked up to the Ferris Wheel, Cas didn’t let go of his hand. Instead he intertwined their fingers and held it tighter. Dean blushed and glanced at Cas out of the corner of his eye. The dark-haired human was pink in the cheeks too. Probably due to the heat… or not.

As they stood there, waiting in line for the Ferris Wheel, peeking and glancing away when the other turned towards them, Dean had a vague feeling that this family outing had turned into a date. Not that he was complaining of course. Maybe, over the course of this _date_ , Dean could hope for a…

_Don’t get ahead of yourself._

Dean turned to focus on Cas and found that a blue-eyed gaze was already on him. This time, Dean couldn’t find it in himself to look away and instead, smiled. Cas smiled back. And yup, that was definitely cheeks getting redder. Not the heat then. Something bubbled up in Dean’s chest.

And because he’d been doing it nearly all day, apple green eyes subconsciously dropped to plush lips. And that was why it took him a few moments to realize that Cas had leaned in closer, their shoulders pressed against each other. The tension between the two of them was palpable. Dean drew in a shaky breath, and turned his body a little in Cas’ direction.

 _Fuck it_ . He deserved to have this. They’d been oscillating back and forth for _way_ too long.

“Next!”

And just like that, the spell was broken. The pair jumped apart, letting go of each others hands. The girl in charge in front of them bore the semblance of apology as she opened the tiny gate in front of them to let them through.

“Step up, please.” she closed the gate behind them and went over to open the door to the cabin, “And watch your step as you get on.”

Cas gestured for Dean to get on first. Dean obliged and Castiel sat next to him, closer than _strictly_ necessary. The girl closed the small door before leaning over it to tell them to. “Enjoy your ride,” with a wink and a knowing smirk. She patted the cabin twice before they started moving.

“That wasn’t subtle at _all_ ,” the hunter muttered. She _totally_ thought they were gonna make out the whole way.

Shaking that thought from his mind, he turned to his companion. “So, what are you thinking so far of your very first Ferris Wheel ride?”

Cas grinned broadly at him, “I think it’s going to be the best ride of the day.” He surveyed the scenery as they rose slowly over the park.

As they reached quarter way through, Castiel faced Dean fully and placed a hand on top of the hunter’s where it was resting on his thigh, effectively getting his attention.

“Dean, thank you,” Cas said solemnly.

“For what Cas?”

“For today. And for everything you’ve done for me ever since I became human. You took time off from hunting solely to make sure that my transition from angel to human was as smooth as possible. You showed me the best parts of being human and reminded me why I chose to fall from grace when I was feeling particularly low, either from nightmares or otherwise. This change became easy - enjoyable even - because you, the both of you, were there for me to rely on. So, thank you.”

Dean smiled, and turned his hand over, taking Cas’ hand in his properly.

“Of course, Cas. That’s what family is for, right? We will always be there for you. _I_ will always be there, whenever you need me. You’ve always been there for us - for _me_ \- when and wherever there was trouble. It’s the least I could do.”

His smile lit up his face like the sun never could. It was surely going to be the death of him one day.

“Oh, and there is one more thing that I am grateful for.”

“What’s that?”

“Getting on this ride with me even though I know you aren’t particularly fond of heights.”

Oh.

 _Oh shit_ . He had been so distracted by Cas that he’d _forgotten_ that they were going to be pretty high up very soon. Sure, he’d been on the roller coaster earlier and that was scary albeit fun, but at least there had been restraints keeping him in one place. _There weren’t even seat belts on this thing!_ And now he’s freaking out internally. _Great._

“It’s uh - that’s okay.” Dean swallowed thickly, trying to keep a neutral face on and down playing his nervousness. “It’s nothing.”

Cas being Cas noticed his shift in behaviour immediately. He squeezed the hand held in his tightly, expression shifting to concerned. “Dean, it’s going to be okay. I’m sorry that I - ”

“No. No, it’s okay. I’m, I’m going to be okay,” he assured his friend distractedly, trying to stamp down on the fear inside him. His death grip on Cas’ hand told another story though.

He barely noticed when Cas changed his hold on Dean’s hand and intertwined their fingers again - he was too busy trying to breathe deeply, quelling the rising alarm and _eyes away from the sides_ , trying to fixate on Cas instead. His eyes showed worry, but he didn’t say anything else.

Then, they reached the _very_ top on the wheel, and … stopped. Not the kind of pause where people got off and on in the bottom cabin. This was longer. Dean’s fear kicked up a notch.

“What’s happening?”

Cas leaned over the side in a way that gave Dean vertigo and peered down. He watched for a full minute before sitting back, _very_ cautiously. _Oh god._

“It appears that a drunk girl is making a commotion at the door of the cabin. And, I may be wrong but, she may have also thrown up - I couldn’t really see or hear much from this high up. However, I am sure we may be stuck up here for a little while longer. I’m sorry, Dean.”

“It’s like Chuck is conspiring against me today.”

Dean glanced out over the park. _Big mistake_ . Oh, they were really _really_ high up. Dean’s heart beat faster than it already had been and his breath hitched, and turned slightly ragged.

 _Why did he think this was a good idea again? Why did he have to try to check out how high they really were? Oh god, the cabin is shaking and he was going to_ **_die_ ** _-_

He was so distracted by his inner monologue that he didn’t notice it when Cas raised his free hand to Dean’s cheek and turned him to face him.

“Dean…”

“Huh?”

Cas’ eyes played over his face for a second and then he was closing his eyes, pressing his lips to Dean’s.

Dean’s heart stopped, and started to race again for an entirely different reason. His brain took a second to _get with the program_ and then his body _sagged_ from its stiff posture and, closing his eyes too, Dean kissed back.

 _Oh my god_ , could Cas **_kiss_ ** . It was intense and all-consuming that Dean _forgot_ about where they were and why he was freaking out. He ran the hand still not roughly clasped in Cas’ up his chest and around his neck, into his hair; Cas dropped the hand on his cheek and dragged it over his shirt, encircling his waist to pull Dean closer. As close as they could get when sitting side by side on a Ferris Wheel seat.

Cas was biting his lower lip and licking his way into Dean’s mouth and Dean had to pull back because oxygen deprivation did _not_ seem like a good way to go right now.

Castiel was _wrecked_ with his swollen, red lips and messed up hair from hands and Dean stared in awe because _he did that_ . Because, _they had full on kissed_.

“Wow, that was something,” Dean gasped.

“Well, I had been wanting to do that for awhile now and you were scared due to the height and I thought, what better way to distract him than kiss him senseless, right?” Really pleased with himself, that arrogant bastard.

“It’s working,” Dean murmured and dived back in for more, vowing to put him in his place. It just wouldn’t do.

But Cas simply surprised him more by pushing him back against the cabin wall behind him and proceeded to kiss him, well, _senseless_.

“ _Fuck,_ Angel, how are you so good at this,” Dean moaned against his lips.

“Observation is a powerful tool.”

They lost track of time and lost themselves in each other, only pulling apart when the Ferris Wheel jerked back to life.

Gawping everywhere and nowhere, they got their bearings and remembered that _oh yeah, they weren’t exactly in a private place_ , Dean laughed heartily and turned to press his forehead against Cas’.

“Well… as much as I want to go back to our previous activities, we do have to make ourselves presentable. We’ll be getting off this thing pretty soon.” Cas licked his lips and sighed, nuzzling his nose against Dean’s and leaning in to press a chaste kiss that went on for longer than what was probably ment.

When he pulled back, green meet blue and the former chuckled. “You were right, Cas.”

“Regarding what?”

“This is the best ride of the day.”

Grinning, Cas reached forward and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, straightening it to make it look like he _hadn’t_ spent the last... however long messing it up. He did the same for Dean’s shirt while the hunter returned the favour, kissing Cas’ temple when he was done. He slipped his arm to frame the ex-angel’s waist, pulling him right up against his side, lacing his fingers with the hand on that side. Cas sighed contently and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder.

Not long after, their cabin reached the bottom and the girl from their previous encounter opened the door, still smiling albeit a little annoyed.

“Sorry about that long delay guys. This drunk girl caused a scene when I refused to let her on while intoxicated and ended up puking right in front of the door. We had to get it all cleaned up and smelling properly again before we could restart.” She had to have been repeating the same thing a lot because her voice resembled a robotic dryness.

“It’s fine, we understand.” He smiled charmingly at her, hoping to convey that he _really_ didn’t mind. A small part of him was even grateful it happened. After all, he wouldn’t have had his _life nearly kissed out of him_ if it weren’t for the incident.

She seemed to smile a little more when she took in their joined hands and probably, at least _minutely_ , swollen lips.

“Glad you were still able to enjoy it,” she smirked secretively, as if they shared some hilarious inside joke. _They probably did._

Dean winked at her as they left the Ferris Wheel behind, his arm on Cas’ neck, heads leaning slightly into each other, their hands not letting go. He’s _never_ going to let go, not when he can finally, _finally_ have this.

They made their way through the Amusement Park, towards the parking lot where Sam was probably exposing innocent Baby to his sacrilegious podcasts. But Dean couldn’t find it in himself to care at the moment. He was filled with this childish giddiness, barely hold back from _skippin_ g as they walked in companionable silence, lost in their own thoughts. And he couldn’t stop smiling _goddammit_.

Speaking of Sam, Dean has thought about how he was going to break the news to him. He had no intention of hiding this - this new, exciting and long-awaited development in his and Cas’ relationship. Why should he? Cas didn’t deserve that. _Dean_ didn’t deserve that. But Dean felt a little selfish inside. After all they’d been through, coming so close but falling apart in the last second almost _every single time_ , they’re inexplicably, irrevocably _here_. At last. And he wasn’t sure he could share that yet.

One night. He just wanted one night alone with Cas - no adjacent cabin spectators, no Sammy’s eventual relentless teasing - only Dean and Cas sharing a bed, sleeping and cuddling (What? He likes to cuddle okay? Who wouldn’t?). It doesn’t even have be more than that. Well, unless Cas wanted to do something more…

Dean shook himself out of the dangerous line of thinking his mind had been embarking on and spotted that they were one corner of a building away from the parking lot, from Sam. He stopped walking and pulled Cas off the main path and near the corner of the building to give them a little privacy. Cas turned to face him, letting go of his hand and stepping back a bit to scrutinize Dean.

“What’s wrong?” Cas had that adorable little confused tilt again. _He had it so bad._

The hand that had been on his neck had slipped back to his shoulder and Dean squeezed it to reassure Cas.

“Nothing, it’s uh… do you mind if we keep this,” he gestured between them, “on the down low for some time? Just for tonight?”

Cas’ face fell. _Shit._

“I - uh - it’s... I don’t want to tell Sam about - umm, about us yet. I promise I’ll tell him first thing tomorrow morning. Hell, I’ll write in the sky if you want. But, not now, not tonight. Please?”

Cas softened a bit after that, but there was still a twinge of sadness and confusion in his expression. Mostly confusion. God, please don’t let Dean have ruined this already.

“Of course Dean. Although, I’d prefer it if you don’t pollute the atmosphere with exhaust fumes from an aeroplane. I believe it easier to send a text message to everyone we know to get the information across.” What a dork.

Dean smiled at that. “You want to tell everyone we know?”

Cas blushed. “We don’t have to. I merely assumed you meant to inform our family when you said you would ‘write it in the sky’.”

Dean’s heart skipped a beat. _Our family._

He lifted his hands to cup Cas’ cheeks and leaned in. “Of course we will Cas,” Dean whispered, closing the distance and pressing a sweet, chaste kiss to his lips. Pulling back, he whispered a ‘Thanks’ looking deep into blue eyes, trying to convey how much it meant to him that Cas was willing to essentially hide it - _them -_ for a little while. How did he get so damn lucky?

Walking back, Cas stayed close to him but didn’t move to take his hand. Dean’s fingers twitched, missing the feel and heat of Cas’ fingers laced with his already.

Sam was sleeping in the backseat, his shaggy hair covering half his face. Dean grinned. He had older brother duties to perform.

He stepped to the driver’s side door, bringing his finger to lips and motioning Cas to get in the car as quietly as he can. The doors creaked - he had to oil them already, _damn_ \- but Sam was none the wiser. Cas seemed to get the jist because he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. Dean was impressed. They closed the doors smoothly after they settled into the front seat. Dean picked up the keys that were tossed into the front and turned the volume of the radio up high prior to starting the car.

Sam’s expression was fucking _hilarious._ The younger brother startled awake when a loud guitar solo blasted from the speakers, fists raised to fight off the threat. When he took in his surroundings, he groaned and flopped back against the side door.

“You’re a fucking jerk, Dean.”

Dean was still trying to catch his breath from laughing. Even Cas was grinning broadly, his phoned held in his hand and pointed at Sam.

“Cas, that better not be in video mode or so help me.” There was a distinct bleep indicating a video being ended.

“Of course not, Sam.” Dean never loved Cas more than that moment.

It took a few minutes for Dean to calm down enough to drive, all the while Sam was muttering how Cas a dirty traitor, _‘I was one who taught him how to use that function’_ , and how he was going to get revenge with _‘a prank worthy of Chuck’_.

“Just doing my brotherly duties Sammy,” Dean said as he finally pulled the car out of the parking lot.

“I wake up early to get here - which was _my_ idea by the way - to scope out the place and plan a route to optimise our visit and _this_ is what I get for helping the two of you.”

“You’re right, Sam. I apologise. Here, you may delete the video I took of you. It’s only fair,” Cas said solemnly. Sam eyed him dubiously, taking the phone from his hands and going through Cas’ texts to Dean to make sure Cas hadn’t sent it already. Seemingly satisfied, Sam handed the phone back.

Dean and Cas shared a secret smile in the front seat. Little did his brother know that Dean had felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Cas had already sent the video and deleted his side of the message. Double prank. _Nice_. He’s gonna thank Cas for that stroke of genius later.

But, it only took Sam a minute into the drive to their next destination to figure it out.

“He already sent it to you, didn’t he?”

Oh well, it was nice while it lasted.

“Yup.”

“And there’s no way I’m getting that phone from you, am I?”

“Nope.”

“I _will_ get you. The two of you.”

“You can try all you want, Sammy.”

“It’s Sam.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

They were still nearly an hour and a half away from where they wanted to eat, so Dean called ahead and made a reservation while Cas and Sam talked about the day, debating whether the water rides were better than the dry ones (Water was better, obviously).

Dinner was amazing. Being as famished as they were from a complete day out filled with activities that for once were _fun_ , the food was five times more delicious than what it actually was. It was made better by Cas sharing funny little anecdotes on food throughout history from his millenia of memory; coffee will never be the same again.

And if Sam noticed the way Dean and Cas couldn’t seem to keep their hands off each other all the way through dinner and the ride home, well… the ‘truth will out’, as they say.

When they walked into the bunker, Dean went to grab some beers from the kitchen, feeling too strung out from the day’s adrenaline and not quite ready to go to bed. Sam and Cas apparently felt the same, seeing how they settled into the chairs across the war table. Although, Dean felt a twinge of disappointment at that. He was hoping Cas would announce that he was too tired and wanted to go to bed right away and he could use the same excuse to follow him. He walked back, beers in hand and settled next to Cas, passing the two extras to his brother and angel.

“Sam, I’ve already told Dean this, but thank you. I’m extremely grateful for today, which I know was largely your planning. And also for everything you’ve done for me since I became human. You’ve helped make the change much easier and I can’t thank you enough for that.”

Sam smiled. “Nothing you wouldn’t have done, _haven’t_ done for us Cas. You’ve always been there, even when we probably didn’t deserve it, and I’m glad to be able to return the favour and more. In fact,” Sam raised his bottle and clinked it against Cas’, “To Family.”

“That, I will drink to,” Dean agrees and raised his own beer and Cas followed. “To Family,” they echoed.

A comfortable, introspective silence followed.

Cas’ knee brushed against Dean’s.

“I don’t know about you guys but I have no intention of sleeping on this hard, wooden table and chair. My memory foam awaits. G’night.” Dean patted Cas’ shoulder as he passed by and deliberately let his palm drag from one end to the other before letting go. He ruffled Sam’s hair to be a dick and disappeared down the hallway.

“I should turn in as well. Good night, Sam,” Cas said solemnly, following Dean out of the room. Some would even say it appeared to be a quick getaway.

Sam’s eyebrows rose up. _Well, wasn’t that… interesting._

* * *

Dean’s nerves are going full fucking roller coaster mode. He’s changed into sweatpants and a loose T-shirt and is currently sitting on the bed, contemplating his life choices because _this is going to be so fucking awkward_. What is he supposed to do? How is he supposed to act? Is he supposed to immediately grab Cas and kiss the fuck out of him when he comes in? Can he pretend to be asleep so that the inevitable embarrassment can be avoided? Sure, after the kiss and while still being high from it, the idea sounded great. But now, in this very moment, Dean’s dreading it.

“Dean, I could hear you freaking out from my room. Stop overthinking.”

Cas is leaning against his doorway, dressed similarly like Dean, although the clothes are fairly newer. It should be _illegal_ to be that hot in freaking _sweatpants._

“I wasn’t - ” Dean stops himself, hearing how fake that sounds already.

Cas steps in and shuts the door behind him. Just like that, the outside world ceases to exist, as a hush falls over the room between them.

“You know, we don’t have to - ” Cas whispers.

Dean cuts him off. “No, no I want to. I - I don’t want to - I really don’t know what I’m doing here Cas. This is completely new to me. And I’m afraid I’ll mess it up,” he finishes quietly.

Cas chuckles. He actually chuckles. _How?_

He walks forward and presses a kiss to Dean’s forehead once then sits down next to him. In the dim light of lone lamp lit in the room, the shadows cast on his face make him look ethereal. Dean swallows thickly.

“I met you in Hell, Dean. We’ve been through so much together; Lucifer, Leviathan, Purgatory, Mark of Cain, Amara. Through betrayals and loss and death. I’ve always come back to you, no matter what. After all that, sharing a bed is something we can definitely handle. I admit, I feel trepidation too. But I assure myself with the fact that even if it goes horribly wrong, we will bounce back. Like we always have.”

Dean feels really silly now. At least he isn’t alone with the nerves.

Cas lowers his head, biting his lip; Dean opens his mouth to encourage him to speak his mind when Cas meets his eyes, conviction written all over them.

“I am still confused about one thing.”

Dean clears his throat. “What’s that?”

Minute hesitation that Dean wouldn’t have caught if Cas wasn’t right next to him. “Why did you want to wait to tell Sam and the others? About… this? Clearly it isn’t because you want to hide it, otherwise you wouldn’t promise to ‘write it in the sky’, as you articulated. But, please don’t mistake me asking as pressuring you to do anything you don’t want to. I’m just curious, why not tonight?”

There it is. Dean had been dreading that question ever since he let Cas know his wish.

Did Sam turn the heating up or something? _Do they even have a thermostat?_

Dean couldn't meet Cas’ eyes. “I - uh, I felt selfish,” he whispers, praying that Cas doesn’t take it the wrong way.

“Selfish?”

There isn’t a sign of anything else but pure curiosity. Green eyes lift up to meet blue, encouraged.

“It’s like you said Cas, you listed some major stuff we’ve been through. We’ve known each other for so damn long. But we’ve never had a moment alone, not really. There’s always a crisis right around the corner, someone was always dying or dead; either one or both of us were duty bound and had to leave or be left behind; freaking mind-controlled or possessed too.

“We never had a quiet moment to ourselves. We couldn’t have gone to malls just for the hell of it, never could go shopping for furniture to set up a room for just hanging out. We didn’t have the _luxury_ of hanging out. I never could have done something as a nice surprise for you until now. It wasn’t the right time. So yeah, Cas, I feel selfish. I didn’t want to _share_ you. Not yet. I want this to be mine - ours, _alone_ for a little while at least,” Dean finishes, feeling more confident than when he started his explanation.

Cas stares, eyes unreadable, lips slightly parted.

“Cas? Please say something, ‘cause - ”

Dean’s cut off by Cas surging forward and capturing his lips, hands framing his neck and in his hair. After a moment of shock Dean responds, chuckling. He grips the waist, pulling Cas closer as he places his other palm on his cheek, tilting Cas’ face to a better angle so that he can adequately return the enthusiasm.

Between the pull and push of lips, the nips and nibbles, tongues pushing into wet heat, panting and hands moving everywhere, Dean finds himself being slowly led to lie down on the bed. Cas rearranges and settles himself on top of him as Dean pulls them flush together, as close as humanly possible. His arms finally still at Cas’ hips and one of his palms push up and under the shirt, fingers dragging up the spine and down to the small of Cas’ back - not heatedly but to feel skin, causing the man lying on top to shiver in his arms.

There is nothing heated about their kisses. They lay there peacefully, tangled up, basking and memorising the feel, touch, colours and sounds that should’ve been theirs to enjoy a really long time ago. Minutes or hours pass by, but no one is keeping count. The last thing Dean remembers is them, curled up into each other with Cas’ head on his chest and Dean’s nose in the ex-angel’s hair, breathing him in and trying to process the gravity of what happened, before he succumbed to the day’s exhaustion.

* * *

Dean blinks his eyes, waking up feeling content and safe and… a little too warm if he’s being honest. If they’re going to be sharing a bed every night, that thick comforter has to go, switch it out for something thinner. Maybe let Cas pick out the colour this time...

Thoughts of a trip to the nearest IKEA at the back of his head, Dean sits upright, pushing the heavy comforter off and turns to check on the man beside him. Cas has his back to him, his head pillowed in his hands; his hair is flattened on one side and messy on the other. His shirt has ridden up a little, showing tanned skin and Dean takes it all in. He’s still shell-shocked that he can have this: have Cas share a bed with him, kiss and touch when and how he wants or to do it because he _can_. Dean doesn’t think the feeling of awe is going to leave him anytime soon.

“I distinctly remember you saying staring is rude,” says a low, rumbly voice.

Dean chuckles. The sneaky bastard is awake. Who knew he’s capable of being up at… what time is it anyway - Dean glances at the clock on the bedside table - _9:15?!_ Wow, no wonder he feels rested. He actually slept for at least 7 hours. Oh well.

He settles back down, cuddling up against Cas, his palm on the exposed skin - tracing circles. He kisses the skin at the back of his neck and says, “Morning, Sunshine.”

Cas lets out a pleased hum and turns around to greet him properly, with a brilliant smile, “Hello, Dean.”

It’s amazing that Cas is saying anything at all without at least one cup of coffee in his system. Dean learned the hard way that Cas can be a grumpy dick and is _so_ not a morning person. Dean presses a kiss to his forehead for the effort.

Just then, Cas’ stomach growls. Dean lets out a hearty laugh.

“Didn’t think your body’s needs were important enough to get out of the comfy bed? Not even coffee?” Dean teases.

Cas moves closer and tucks his face into the juncture between Dean’s neck and shoulder and replies, “I didn't want you to wake up alone.”

Dean’s breath catches in his chest. _What did he do to deserve him?_ Dean pulls Cas as close as possible and squeezes, tangling their legs together before dropping a kiss onto his head. They lay coiled up together for a few minutes; memorising the sound and feel of heartbeats against their chests. Revelling in the moment because even though they’re takinging a break from the hunting and apocalypses (apocalyptacii?), even though things are slow at the moment, anything could happen. Anything could take this away and Dean will be _damned_ if he doesn’t enjoy it while it lasts.

“Cas?” Dean whispers, afraid to disrupt the cloud of silence that settles over them.

“Yes Dean?” Cas’ voice is muffled, his face still buried in the hunter’s neck.

Dean pulls back and lifts Cas’ chin to meet his eyes. He moves his palm from the chin to cup his cheek, his thumb brushing over cheekbones and tips of his fingers brushes the short hairs at the back of the neck.

“What is it, Dean?”

Dean blinks, realising that he’s been staring at Cas and hasn’t said anything. Hasn’t said…

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Just like that. No hesitation, no doubt, no stuttering over words. Only steadfast surety and confidence on either side. Why did he take so long to come to this point again?

After a lingering kiss, Dean untangles himself and gets up. “Breakfast?”

“Do we have to get up?” Cas groans, burying his face in the pillows.

“Alright lazy pants, get up when you want to. I’m hungry.”

The bunker seems empty: Sam is nowhere to be found. The showers are unused so maybe he is on a late run; yesterday was taxing after all.

Dean gets the coffee machine going and sets the pan to heat on the stove while he gets the pancake batter out. Whistling “Shake It Off”, he nearly forgets his surroundings until he’s startled by two very familiar hands enveloping his waist and a body pressing up against his back, forehead laid gently at the back of his neck.

“Okay Huggy Bear, as much as I like this, you need to give me some warning, man. I would’ve dropped this pot and cleaning that mess up would be a nightmare.”

“I was cold and you were warm,” is Cas’ grumbled response.

Dean smiles and puts the coffee pot down. He gingerly grabs the arms encompassing him so that he can swing around and settle face to face with Cas, drawing him into a kiss because it’s just the natural order of things at this point. _God_ he’ll never get tired of kissing him. He’ll do it forever if he can.

Unnoticed, a door opens and closes. Footsteps approach. Sneakers squeak to a sudden stop on the floor. A huff of quiet laughter.

Sam clears his throat. Exaggeratedly loud.

Dean breaks away as a moment of panic grips him, followed by resignation. He really thought that the elephant in the room would be addressed to Sam via a talk over breakfast or perhaps a private chat. Oh well, this is just as effective.

“Surprise?”

Sam raises his eyebrows in an _‘it’s really not’_ expression. “I hate to break this up, but those pancakes are burning.”

“Shit!” Dean scrambles to save what’s left as Cas steps aside to steal his cup of coffee and sits at the table.

“I’m going to go take a shower but if I end up with that blackened batter, you will see nothing but salad in the refrigerator for a week, Dean. A week!” Sam threatens as he disappears down the hall. His demeanor is blasé for someone who witnessed his brother and best friend making out in the kitchen, like it was something of a regular occurence. He has a sneaking suspicion it was going to be.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Do you want me to give the two of you a minute alone?”

Dean pauses. He considers his brother’s utterly unperturbed reaction and the complete acceptance he saw there. “Nah, I think we’re fine.”

Just as he’s finishing a new batch of pancakes, Sam reappears - freshly showered and laptop in hand - pours himself a cup of coffee and settles across from Cas, lifting his cup in acknowledgment. Dean sets the stack on the table and grabs his own beverage and sits next to Cas, close enough to brush shoulders. They eat in silence, the only sounds being utensils scraping plates and the occasional clicking from Sam’s laptop.

Cas finishes first, places his dishes in the sink and announces that he’s going to take a shower. He presses a kiss to Dean’s forehead and Dean watches him until he disappears behind the door. When he looks back, Sam has the world’s most smug smirk on his face, that fucker.

Dean blushes and concentrates on his coffee. “Shut up, Sam.”

“You know I’m happy for you guys right?”

“Yeah yeah.”

“But I’ve got to say this. You are my brother and I love you. But, it is also my duty as a best friend to say that if you hurt him, there will be _words_.”

Dean raises his eyebrow skeptically. “Shouldn’t you be ‘threatening’ him on _my_ behalf?”

“I trust him with you more than I do you with him,” Sam says matter-of-factly, returning to his laptop.

“Wow. I practically raised you and this is what I get.”

“And that is how I know that you are a bigger idiot than him.”

“Hmph.” Dean gets up and after depositing his dirty dishes to be cleaned, he leans against the sink, facing his younger brother. “Hey Sammy?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

Sam lifts his head up, smiles gently and nods. A million things pass between them and yet, no words are exchanged. None are really needed, not this time. A silent understanding blankets them and neither wants to break it. A still moment in the ever moving time streams.

The moment passes by quickly.

“Hey, what do you say we take a week’s trip to the beach this time?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Do not forget to comment!!  
> [ Come speak to me on Tumblr! ](https://super-powerful-queen-slayyna.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Reblog this fic on Tumblr and tell your friends! ](https://super-powerful-queen-slayyna.tumblr.com/post/174273455963/roller-coaster-superpowerfulqueenslayyna)
> 
> There will a be 'Cas makes snow angels for the first time' fic that's coming soon. It won't be linked to this universe but since the idea came up because I wrote that sentence in this fic, I thought it was worth mentioning here. I will link it here when it's done! Or you can just find it on my ao3.
> 
> P.S. Feel free to read my other fics!


End file.
